If sharing secrets was a crime
by Elavan17
Summary: Better watch out on who you tell your secrets. Jade,Cat, and Tori were best friends for a long time. But Cat changed over time. She began to feel jealous about Tori. Now Cat will try to blackmail Tori, and help Jade dealing with her crush, Beck. The characters are out of character!
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, the characters are way of character. I hope this chapter isn't that confusing, i tried to explain some clues here. Chapter two will explain everything, what Cat is doing and what Jade will do. Also, Cat is blackmailing for her friend, not for herself. Enjoy!**

Jade's POV:

"So? How are you living with your father?" Beck asks me while jogging on the school track with me. We usually run together after school to talk about things. Sharing secrets. We are only friends for now until I confess my feelings to him. I hope he likes me back.

"Living with my father and brother in the same house, its complicated. Worse than Algebra" I said between breaths. He starts laughing and slowing down.

"Now that you remind me, I should better go home." I said smiling. When I look at him, my mouth instantly smiles. How can he be so hot and yet single.

"Do you have your car? I can take you home." He offered. I was going to say yes but, I remember I brought my own car to school.

"Oh, no thanks. I drove myself to school." When I looked at my car, I swear I could see Cat behind a bush, spying on us. She loves using people. She told me Beck was one of her main characters, and Tori might be there two.

**Next day at Hollywood Arts…**

Beck's POV:

I love spending time with Jade. I like having her as a friend, but I would love having her more than a friend. I go to my locker to put some books in when I see Tori walking toward me. She's been quiet lately.

"Hi Beck"

"Hey, what you need?" I said closing my locker. She looked nervous. Every time I made eye contact with her she looked away.

"I need to tell you this, umm.. I like you." She said almost crying. She was scratching her notebook nervously waiting for me to answer.

"I like you too." I don't know where the hell those words came from. I only like her as a friend. Maybe I said it because I was thinking about Jade. What have I done?

Jade's POV:

I'm going to call Cat before dinner tonight. I need to… tell her how I feel about Beck. It's been a while since we don't tell each other a secret, and I guess this is the right time. I sat on the living room dialing her phone number when I hear the front door opening. Wait, is it open? Suddenly, I see Tori. Great.

"Jade, I need some time alone with Beck, we're dating now so I don't want him thinking about you anymore." Ok, what it's happening. Tori knows I like Beck, why is she doing this to me?

"It will suck when you feel like you're his second choice." She said closing the door. I think she felt like she was his second choice, now she wants me to learn how that feels. That's a bad mistake, Vega. I always win. Tori took my English book and left.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry Cat, I didn't knew Tori was coming." I answered back, still staring at the door.

"Well, is she gone?"

"She is. Cat are you the reason why Tori is acting again? You know I like Beck, why are you doing do this to me?"

"I'm just teaching you a lesson. At the end, you'll thank me."

"I don't think I will. I'm sick and tired of you playing with people like they are your dolls."

"I'm risking my life for you. So you can be way better. Isn't that best friends do? Look, Beck doesn't like Tori anyways."

"But he's not going to tell her, oh I'm sorry, I don't like you. He has a heart." And with that, i hang up. What did she meant she's risking her life?

Chapter 2 is Tori's birthday! Let's see what Jade will do and how far did Cat go with Tori blackmailing. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV:

I'm at the school looking for Beck. I know he's only being nice to Tori, but this is crazier than I thought it would be! This is better than the plan i had. It's Tori's birthday, and today is the only chance Jade can tell Beck her feelings. And if not, I can make Tori's life even worse. I'm doing this for Jade. For my truly friend, and if I go to jail for blackmailing Tori, Jade will continue dealing with her. That was our deal. Sacrificing everything to make Tori's life a living hell. When I was dating Robbie, a long time ago, she told him that I don't like him, that I'm just using him to make another guy jealous. I never thought she would do this to me.

Jade, Tori, and I were best friends for a very long time. But then, I asked Jade for help. I wanted to change our relationships a little bit. I asked Jade to lie and say to Tori that I was jealous of them. Time passed and they became closer and they left me alone. But, obviously, this was according to the plan. I began asking Tori for things, and would give her money back. I didn't knew this was as bad as thought, when Jade told me this was wrong. Of course, I always want to finish things less obvious. Taking my life in danger of going to prison for blackmailing. There he is, by his locker. He looks so confused even when his not with Tori.

"You had the chance of picking between Tori and Jade, and you picked Tori?! She doesn't even like you. She's using you so-"

"So what Cat? I love her" It was hard to hear the last words. Anyways, time for the movie to start.

Jade's POV:

It's time for cake and everyone is going to Tori's living room. I can see Beck in the kitchen using his phone. Alone. I think this is the best moment to tell him I like him. I mean, I don't Cat told me that the plan is going to change. I walk closer to Beck holding a glass of fruit punch on my hand.

"Look who's here. My dear friend." He says putting his phone on his pocket.

"Time for cake!" I can hear Andre say.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but, every time I'm with you, I can't help to smile. I know you love Tori but, I just needed to take this out of my chest" I say putting the juice on the counter.

"You stole my words." I felt relieved when I heard him saying this. He begins walking closer to me. And there it goes, he kisses me. Of course, I kissed back knowing that Tori was watching everything. I really love Beck, but I care about my friend too.

"And what Cat tried to tell you was that Tori doesn't really love you, she was using you so I would be jealous of her, which I never was… Actually we were best friends a long time ago, and during all the time we had been together, there's a special someone who likes to blackmail her. But I still don't know if this is what I think it is." I said it loud and clear so Tori could hear it.

"Please say sorry to Cat…for ignoring her these days."

"Oh, don't worry about that."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did! Chapter 3 will explain what will happen to Cat. Also, what do you think Jade's purpose on dating Beck? Is it Cat's plan or she really loves him? **


End file.
